Breaching the Brother and Sister Complex
by Eliya Shirwood
Summary: This was suppose to be a relieving day. This was suppose to be incident-free. How the hell did I end up screwing it all up with my sister!   Prelude to 'The Brother and Sister Complexity.' Involves massive amount of lemon, and indulging in taboos.


**A/N:** Greetings, all of you uniquely intrigued readers. If you are reading/ignoring this, then you are bound by the lure of something that is shunned by society. Yes, taboo. Isn't it quite a wonder? Something that can easily occur, yet no one will allow it to happen (apparently even the author of this series). With that additional information in mind, this is what brought me to writing this exert.

Lately I finally got my hands on a temporary glimpse at the latest light novels, and I'm very disappointed at the development. Even after seeing some of the doujin that favor this route, I'm still disappointed. Therefore, I finally mustered the attention to write out something that may eventually lead up to a true end for the Oreimo series.

Allow me to point out that this is a devoted prelude to 'The Brother and Sister Complex' previously written by author Zkname. With his permission, I manipulated the incident that took place a week prior to his plot and formed a rather extreme view to what he might potentially build up to. Hopefully this will help motivate/inspire him to get his story restarted to some degree.

Without any further delay, I hope you will enjoy/hate/feel very disturbed by my rendition to the series [please no fapping]. Pick your poison.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor claim the property of __Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai__ / My Little Sister Can't Be This Cute. The story belongs entirely to the novelization provided by Tsukasa Fushimi. [Lord forbids he ever learns how to write a proper story]**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I can't remember the last time I've had such a better day.<p>

This is the first time in many years that my parents leave the house for an entire night. Apparently, Father has been invited to a formal party on behalf of the police department for yet another job well done (as expected of the old man: stern and vigilant). They entrusted the house to me while they are away... though I didn't like the manner at which Mother hinted to "keep the doors locked when you're 'busy;."

I swear, everything has gone completely insane since I discovered Kirino's dirty secret.

...

Oh shit, that reminds me. She will be here too. Better day to inevitably worse day in an instant.

Great, another full night that will be [forcefully] devoted to yet another eroge so that she had someone to discuss its plot with. Granted, I don't mind indulging her to SOME extent so that she won't be lonely... but to have your older brother play a game designated to the taboo of sexually engaging with the younger sister... that's fucked up.

Sometimes I question her motives behind purchasing these games. There is no way she likes it only because 'they are just too cute.' Like saying I enjoy bathing in the blood of my enemy only because 'the color is just so appealing.'

Well, maybe I'm taking that too far. Because I don't. Seriously.

I only hope that Kirino will be preoccupied for the night playing that one 'Battle Siscalypse' or something with Saori online. She's gotten much better lately after beating the shit out of me continuously as an opponent.

Quite frankly, I hope she stays locked in her room all night. I haven't even finished my 'obligation' to complete that new series she 'recommended' to me. What was it again?

Oh, yeah. 'Take Advantage of Little Sister'. Urgh. Why did I even start that game? Didn't even take more than a few chapters to get to the one scene where the aniki, Hiromaru, deliberately gets himself and his sister, Himori, drunk and just happen to get to her bedroom where he-

No. No no no. Not even thinking of it.

I try to at least take a relieving sigh while stretching out on the sofa. I didn't even bother to take off my school clothing by the time I got back home. However, I am glad that I did slip off that annoying tie upon entering the room.

Hot damn is my body tired and sore as I kink out some of the knots.

I didn't even notice that I still have the TV on mute, listening only to the peaceful silence of the room; I know nothing good to watch is on during this Thursday night. I kind of regret already finishing my excess homework during school in order to enjoy this day. At least that will help remedy this lull.

Looking back at the clock hanging on the wall, I remember that it is only 7 p.m. and there is still a few hours until I should get to sleep.

What a bore.

The creeping dryness in my mouth urges me to get up and head into the kitchen. Just looking at the few pots and pans I left out for tonight's entree reminds me of the many chores left to me: cleaning, washing, organizing, vacuuming, dusting, 'attending to my sister's every whim' as Mother put it. Though it sounds like a lot, this is just another day of work for me, I suppose.

Hm, wasn't there something else?

"Oh yeah, I'll have to do the cooking for the two of us as well," I recall yet another chore aloud with a grunt and the palming of my face. I hate cooking with such a passion. Maybe I'll just fix some instant ramen or something and trick Kirino into thinking it is a gourmet meal.

I walk back towards the stairs and look up towards the bedrooms. "Hey Kirino, I'm going to make dinner now! You better tell me what you want now or regret it later!"

...

...

No response. I know those walls aren't sound-proof. She heard me quite clearly, I'm sure of it though I find myself climbing the stairs to her bedroom anyways. Why do I even bother with this? I'm just going to be pulled into some incident where I'll be accused of eavesdropping. Or even worse and yet so typical. Being a siscon.

I feel my eyebrows twitching at the foreboding thought with the door mocking me to test my fate. I won't fall for it; I'm knocking on the door before even thinking of entering. The few loud knocks go unnoticed as expected, so I inhale deep for my upcoming shout.

"KIRINO-"

The door shoots open and a demon appears! A demon dressed in short shorts and a tiny pink t-top! I swear fumes flew out of the nostrils and war cries bled out of her panting. Nearly scares the hell out of me despite how many times I've experienced this scenario. Those piercing blue eyes burrow deep into my head and kills me instantly. Leaves me motionless. Flawless victory.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, IDIOT? I'M BUSY IN HERE!"

Heh, she's losing to Saori. I know it.

"Don't call me an idiot; you are the one ignoring my announcement. Like I said, I'm making dinner so get downstairs. Now." I try to hold my ground though I know it's useless. It's always useless.

"Don't make excuses like that. I know what you're doing against my door. Pervert." Damn it, and she goes for it.

"I'm not even going to enlighten you with this nonsense. I'll just eat for myself then." I turn around and start for the stairs, and I hear the door slam shut behind me. What a drama queen-

"...I'll be down in a few minutes. Keep it hot or else."

Yeah yeah, I'm familiar with your threats already. "Or else blah blah blah" with no benefits. Whatever, I've gotten too use to this routine to let it get to me.

Looking at the few ingredients in the panties, I know I won't be making anything too fancy: enough rice is available as well as noodles, but not much in the department of vegetables and seasons (though I see a good amount of curry). A few loafs of bread on the top shelf, but I'd rather not mess with that.

However, I do have some luck in the refrigerator. Seafood galore and enough beef and chicken for a night. A grin pops onto my face as I think of the possibilities: domburi, kare raisu, perhaps some half-assed sushi or ramen. Hell, maybe I can try some beef kushiyaki if I put enough effort. I know how much Kirino happens to like that-

Wait, why am I thinking of her in the middle of this? She doesn't care what I make or how hard I try. I shake my head as I gather up the ingredients. She can put up with kare raisu or go starve for the night.

The strengthening dryness in my mouth reminds me to get a drink, but I'm met with disappointment. Water, milk: not much of a selection. Wait, there's these long neck bottles I haven't seen before. I pull one out and read the decorated title: seems to be French for "grape" from what little I remember of the language. Though I have a forte for English, I never really got a good grasp on the other languages taught in school.

But that's not the problem that's bothering me; it's the manner of the shape. I don't recall grape drinks coming in a bottle like this before, and these are obviously imported. Not that I really care though, because I'm thirsty as hell and there's plenty just for me. I can find out the nature of these drinks later.

I pull out the cork and take a whiff of the odor. Definitely grape though with a hint of something else that I can't quite place. One sip confirms it and gets me excited. What a taste! Though the grape is very strong it is very pleasing as I gulp it down. Before I know it the entire bottle is empty.

"This will hit the spot for dinner tonight."

I can't recall how much time passes before Kirino finally emerges from her room right as I place out the meal. I didn't even have to look to know she is frowning. "You can only make this? Pathetic."

I gruff. "Didn't feel like making anything else. Now shut it and eat." I put up the last of the dishes into the sink in order to join her at the table, yet I'm shocked at the site. Usually, she sat at the opposite side of the table so she can see the TV and I would sit on the other side. Now I find myself looking straight at her right next to my seat.

"What are you doing at MY side of the table?"

She didn't immediately respond, probably too busy playing with her food as she stares down. "Change of mood. Not like mom and dad will mind."

I can't believe she would say such obvious things and play it off like that's not the point behind my question. "What I mean is WHY you are- urgh, whatever."

I pick up my own plate and take my rightful place at the table. The new bottle in my hand swirls as I glance at this new development at the table. It's quite a disturbing change. The formation has always been the same; never a switch-up to some little or radical extend. Though sometimes it was part of the norm for someone to be missing from the table, but to only see myself reflected on the table is weird. To see my sister on my side is far too much to comprehend.

I didn't miss the subtle way she tries to scoot closer to me as we eat. I feel a bit of irritation hitting me as I continue to drink more. I wonder if this grape drink might help settle me down with its wonderful potency.

"Isn't one of your anime scheduled for tonight?"

"Probably."

"You can't see the television from here, you know."

"Don't care."

"You'll miss it then."

"Not in the mood."

What? HER not in the mood for one of those super shoujo scenes she's so obsessed with? Shit must be going down with that game.

"Let me guess: Saori is beating you senseless in that Siscalypse game." No response. I hit the pin of the nail of that topic, it seems. "Get better then. Not like you'll always lose-"

"You don't know crap! I have YET to beat her! 143 matches and I can't get close to winning!" Kirino slams her hands against the table to emphasize her frustration, and my eyebrows twitch in response to mine.

"Well what can you do? If you lose, you lose."

"Play against me more!"

I spurt out a bit of my drink at her demand. "Like hell I will! I played enough so you could get a good as you are now! Besides," I look at the bottle as I try to suppress the images from that game from popping in my mind, "I don't want to play it. I haven't even finished that one game ye-"

Oh fuck. I let that slip.

"HAVEN'T FINISHED YET? God you are slow, dumb-ass! How can you not get to the end of such an inspiring story?" I try not to take her statement seriously as I drink some more. "Give me some of that! Now I'm thirsty from absorbing your stupidity!"

As expected, she chugs the entire thing down without hesitation. So much for enjoying that one, I jest as I watch her choke and cough. "What kind of grape soda is that? So strong!"

I shrug as I get up to fetch another. Thankfully this has driven the subject away from that godawful inquisition. "Don't know. Must be something dad got from work. Maybe you should think before you steal someone else's drink."

Before I could pull out another from the refrigerator, I hear her tap at the table for my attention. "Then get me one as hell, stupid. I don't have a drink."

"Didn't you hate the taste of it? I'm not letting you waste one if you're not going to drink it. I doubt we're suppose to drink this anyways, being dad's and all."

What I didn't expect as I turn around is a blushing Kirino looking to the side and tapping her fingers together. What the hell is that all about? "Th-then, share yours with me."

I gulp as I try to shrug off her embarrassing expression. She plays off that innocent persona way too well for her own good. "Fine, I'll get you a glass." I slip a hand into the overhead cupboard to get a glass and pour a considerable amount. She's lucky that I can be reasonable sometimes.

I start to notice that my sense of vision begins to blur as we peacefully (oddly enough) enjoy the meal. Once in awhile she'll try to persuade me to consider her collection, but I remain silent so I don't encourage her. I don't know if it's because I'm starting to get sleepy, but my speech is picking up a bit of a slur. I glance over at the clock to see it is 9:21p.m. Of course, that must be why.

I look back at Kirino who is slouching a bit in her chair and staring at me. I don't think I realized until now that she is very close to me, her arm actually laying atop my leg while she sips the last of her drink. That was her second glass and I could tell she won't be getting anymore.

The back of my mind is hurting a bit, almost like a headache as I try to take in the atmosphere. There is definitely something strong in that grape drink, and I find myself hoping it wasn't alcoholic. Surely they'd put a warning label on it if so.

"-and that's why at the end Himiro is the best choice for Hiromaru at the true ending. It ONLY makes sense." Kirino declares with such unnecessary emphasis to some statement I failed to hear.

"Uh huh," I murmur under my breath as I stretch a bit in the seat. I push the bottle back so I don't encourage myself to drink more; obviously, I've had enough.

"You, you aren't even listening are you? Huh? HUH?" I think she's found out. My rational is completely gone; I can't think of a good excuse.

"I hear you, it's just that- that- I... I haven't gotten to that ending yet, you know. Yeah, that's it." I try to stand from the chair, but my body slips and falls against Kirino who was acting as a support. My right hand caught on to the back of her chair, but the other is not so fortunate. I can feel a bit of her lower back underneath the flimsy, short shirt she wears. I hope she hasn't realized as I try to recover.

Thankfully, she did not seem aware as she tries to stand up too. Failing of course, as she slips into my arms and presses herself against my chest. Is this really happening or is my sense of reality every distorted?

"Th-thanks for catching me," she softly admits as she pulls herself back. I don't know if now I'm imagining things, but is she giggling? Yep, I think she's giggling and covering her mouth with her hands. She's so cute like that.

"N-no, think nothing about it." I am taking aback by my tone. Where is that stern facade I always maintain? That sounded like shit from what I heard. Pathetic and cliche even, like something I've heard from a crappy romance story.

I slap my cheeks to restore my awareness, but only seems to blur everything up more. I know I need to stop this before anything worse can happen. "Alright, well I'm going to bed early. You know, another school day then the weekend and all. Make sure you don't stay up all night playing that-"

"W-Wait! You can't!" Kirino screams back at me and lungs at my retreating body. Her arms wrap around my arm as she presses closer. Closer. Deliberately closer? I feel something awfully soft against my skin and I'm hoping it isn't what I think it is.

"Then tell me why not?" I try to move again, but her body tells me 'no.'

"You still have a mission to do. You've got to complete it!" I grunt as I think of that game. In this state of mind, I cannot possibly bear endeavoring through Take Advantage of Little Sister.

"No way, it'll take me all night to get through it."

"No it won't! I'll make sure you make the right choices! Now come on!" Kirino is louder than usual and bursting with energy in comparison to me, and I can't get away from her. Did I even have a chance of getting out of this?

I might as well bite the bullet and agree. That way I can get done with it quicker; shorten the path, as they say. "Fine, fine, let's get it done with." Her outbursts of joy comfort and hurt my ears as I'm being pulled up the stairs with reluctance.

Every few steps we'd both stumble and she'd laugh. Almost like a wild drunk, I'd say. Then again, even I find myself laughing a bit in response. Pretty sure I'm just doing this because of the mood she's setting. That or that drink is really influencing me.

The last step is a duzzy as I fall over her. Her whole body spread across the floor as I lay atop her. We're both laughing like children while our arms try to adjust our positions. I don't know if it's on purpose, but her hands fumble every once in awhile towards my waist, and my hands rub against her shoulders.

"I can't seem to get myself up," I humorously admit by the time my legs gain enough strength to lift the rest of my body. I offer to pull Kirino up, and she quickly accepts and tightens around my body.

"Then get ahold of yourself idiot, you can't be messing around like this in the game." Kirino leads the way with arm around my waist guiding me towards her room. I clumsily turn the knob to her door, and with both of our weight push the door open.

A cluster of laughs break the room's silence as we stumble in, and unsteadily collapse on the edge of the bed. This time around, Kirino manages to be on top. Her lengthy hair sprays along her side as she wobbles back and forth. Looking directly at me.

A sheepish grin across her face welcomes me to this room, and mine welcomes her on my body. I happen to realize she is straddling me, her knees resting against my arms, her short pants riding up her soft thighs-

Oh God, what is happening? My brain jolts at the chain of events and recognizes this pattern. It's that game! Somehow we are ironically playing out the events as though we desired it. NO NO NO. Can't let this happen!

I push her to the side so I can sit up, but that only aggravates Kirino to quite a degree. She puffs as she stares at me, "What's the big idea? No need to get so violent!"

I wave my hands in apologies, and try to locate her laptop to pick up the speed on the objective. "Well let's get this over with already? I know I won't be awake for long."

She reaches back on her bed for the laptop resting on her pillow, and hurls it on my lap. I grunt a bit from it hitting my... tender area. At least with that there, I can prevent any more abominations from occurring.

Kirino tries to hit the power button from my back, but her hand accuracy is completely shot. Her hand hangs against my shoulder as she draws closer, trying to see where the button is. I hurry her up and turn it on for her.

"Password?" I ask her so I can access her account where the game is located.

"Isn't it obvious? Kyousuke." My heart skips a beat at hearing my name. It is one thing that she'd actually use my name as her password, but I rarely even hear my name slip past her lips.

"The heck? Isn't the purpose of a password to prevent someone from getting into your computer? That password is completely obvious!."

"Never ask a girl her secrets! That's probably why you can't finish the freakin' game!" Her hand pounds away at my back while her other rests along my own.

Adrenaline rushes through my body from the situation. She's too close. She's clinging to me. Her arm. The game. The heat. Eroge. Take Advantage. Little Sister. Kirino.

Fuck fuck fuck! I can't concentrate with this shit! Fate is playing against me!

I try not to be surprised by the adult-based theme of her wallpaper and clicked on the icon for the game as soon as I saw it. The game immediately pulls up and resumes back to my previous status. As for as I'm concerned, I don't focus on the text and just moderately scroll to the next page as though I'm reading.

I cannot further speed up the reading because she's reading too; she'll catch on that I'm actually not paying attention. In fact, I think I find it more pleasing to idlely observe Kirino react to the story than the story itself.

Her expressions are so various from time to time: sometimes she is super gleeful pawing on my body, sometimes she is pissed off and punching away at my body, and quite often... she is nearly motionless yet panting so eagerly. I can feel her hands reaching to me- towards 'me'- and in turn I find myself aroused.

Is it just some effect from the heat of the moment? Because of the theme and the inevitable scenes that will be taking place? Because she is showing signs of interest and doing a damn fine job of showing it?

What the hell am I suppose to do? Obviously, there is only one logical solution: keep playing this game. This computer is the only obstacle in the way from being forced into taboo. I cannot afford to slip into this alluring charade.

"NO! That's the wrong choice!" Her sudden jolt breaks the awkward moment. Her fists pound away at my neck and forces me to hurdle into the laptop, sliding off my lap and onto the floor. I turn around and try to catch her wrists to stop her from hitting me. To no prevail for quite awhile.

"W-What did I do?"

"Don't choose the second one! You don't yell at her for sneaking into your room in the middle of the night! Are you trying to ruin the moment or something?" I finally get a grip on both her wrists and pin her down on the bed, though she continues to flail about.

"Wouldn't you be upset to have your sibling uninvitedly slip into your room without your consent? Doesn't that make you feel uncomfortable?"

"NO! I don't care if you do or not because I love you- *gasp*!" She quickly fell silent. She avoids looking at me instantly.

What. What did she just say? She didn't. No way.

"What?" My heart hurts immensely; it is pounding so hard like breaking free of my rib cage. I can't see straight though I know she is blushing profusely.

"...I love you," Kirino admits with a whisper though I can hear it clearly. I don't know why, but I can't believe what I'm hearing. Kirino loves me? I mean, like a brother to a sister, right? Yeah, that's it. Couldn't be more than that, right?

Well, love. What is to love anyways? Isn't that the decisive step towards the next phase? I can't tell. This is too much. Looking down at her, all pinned below me, staring up with me behind those lovely blue eyes. I can't tell the difference.

"Kyousuke..." She whispers my name with such an unheard of affection. I've never heard her speak with such a voice before. What is going on? Am I mistaking things? Her lips. They are glistening so much. I can see quite enough of her cleavage beneath that flimsy shirt.

"Can you get off of me?"

What? Where have I heard that before? These lines, where have I heard them? I know now, Himiro said it. This situation is relatively similar to the one in the game. Hiromaru accidently falls on his sister, prompting the same line. This is one of those game-defining choices.

**1. Kiss her.**

**2. Play it off as a joke.**

Multiple choice. This is like a bad joke. A shitty, shitty, SHITTY joke that I have to make. 1 or 2? 2 or 1? Obviously 2, right? We don't like each other in that way; we are siblings afterall. But tonight, so many things have happened. I feel something different in me- rather, different towards her.

Do I love her? She loves me, right? That damn drink. My lips are dry. My throat is parched. My heart is pulsing. My groin is throbbing. She feels so soft. She looks so delicate. She smells so nice. She is vulnerable. She is putting herself on the line. She wants me. She wants me.

1. or. 2.

"Kyousuke?"

I find myself lowering down on her. I can't stop looking in her eyes.

I shouldn't do this.

She's calling my name. She is breathing is hard. I feel her legs rubbing against mine. Her fingers rub against my wrist as I draw near.

"Kyousuke..."

Damn it. Damn it. Why does she have to be this cute?

"Kirino," I finally speak up before softly kissing her on the lips. I feel her sharp inhale as my lips meet hers, but I didn't care. My body is telling me option 1 for some reason, and I can't force myself out of it. I can't even seem to think of the consequences for this.

Is there any? She seems to be enjoying it- rather, she seems to be encouraging it as she pulls me into another kiss. The second one is rather lengthy, followed by a quick third and straight into the fourth. Her tongue slips out and graces my lips, and I find myself returning the gesture with my own.

The moment I let go of her wrists she found a hold around my neck, whereas I found mine around her waist. I can't believe this is happening, yet here I am indulging in it, in fact driving it farther with my hands slipping up her shirt.

"Kyousuke," she whimpers as she hastily rips at my shirt. I don't remember how my shirt came off, but I know I'm lingering on top of her shirtless and with my belt thrown somewhere. Didn't even occur to me that she is now shirtless though sheepishly guarding her chest from me.

How cute. Seriously, these moments are passing way too quickly. When did I take off my pants? When did she take off hers? When I look down at her completely nude self, I realize a random fact: she is a natural strawberry blond, judging from her 'hair.'

I wonder where my hands are because I can't feel what I'm apparently touching. I see a hand kneading at her breast and I see that her right leg is hitched up my side. Ah, it's on her thigh. I'm starting to recognize the soft feel of her as we linger in-between motions.

Without reason, everything seems to blend into 'Take Advantage of Little Sister.' The exact same position and manner of approach of the H-scene, if I recall correctly. Yeah, I can't. I just know that Kirino is so soft to the touch, and she is passionately calling my name as I draw close.

I can feel my member drawing close to her entrance. The heat radiating from her is driving me wild. With that, my sense of touch became way too clear for me; the tightening of her legs around my waist as she guides me to her, her breath against my collar before and after she sucks on my skin, her fingernails raking against my skin.

Sweet lord, I just realized something. I'm about to lose my virginity. To Kirino. Isn't that a bad thing?

"Kirino..." I plea to her as though seeking assurance. I just need someone to tell me it's okay. That this isn't some major sin.

She merely looks at me with one of her cutest expressions and says: "I love you, aniki."  
>Damn. It.<p>

I know right there that I lost it. I felt myself plunge deep into her. The hostility of overwhelming warmth devouring me and that sharp yelp coming from her mouth. I cling tight against her in cowardliness to the development. As does she to me.

The sensation wrapping against my erection is too severe; it instructs me to continue pistoning as though to cool off the building heat. No, the building fire surrounding me. Everything is so tight and I feel something seeping down my sack.

I can barely recall the position we are in. My knees hammering against the bed tells me we are at the corner of the bed, the cool air hitting my body tells me we are completely naked and not IN the bed, and the combined in-heated sounds coming from both of our mouths tells me this is intense.

The walls surrounding me do not seem to let up, only contract more and more as I continue thrusting. I don't know to compare it to pain or pleasure, but I know that I can't stop. The soft mounds hitting against my chest incite me further as my hands search across this body below me for a place to hang on to. I'm sure this is her waist as I focus the point of my movement.

I hear my name so frequently in-between mews and moans. Kirino is driving me insane with her voice. I don't think I can hold on anymore. That choking buildup in my groin is coming real soon. After that, I know I'll pass out.

"Kirino, Kirino, Kirino," I helplessly cry out and the passion continues. I know she's there because she response each time with my name and other indecencies.

"Kyousuke, inside me. You're inside me." I hear her whimper as I desperately cling to my instincts. I cannot form words to retort, but only rely on actions to do so.

Everything is turning white. It is near. This is the point of passing out that I've experienced once. With this I'll be knocked out and I can finally get to sleep. What will be the trigger, however, is not what I expected.

"Kyousuke-aniki, I love you!"

Upon hearing it, I feel the build release. I feel myself pouring out. Into her. I feel her all over me as I collapse beside her. The white is so consuming that I'm entirely engulfed.

Finally, that sleep I wanted is here.

...

...

...

I feel a bright light hitting my face as I turn and twist to avoid it, yet something seems to be preventing me. Inevitably, my eyes spring open and I find myself in an unfamiliar place.

I jump a bit because of the surprise, but then realize what it is. This is my same house, just another ceiling. Room size a bit larger than mine. Wall color of a... pink nature? The hell?

OH SHIT. My mind snaps. I'm in Kirino's room!

My upper body shoots up and I look around. This is definitely her room, but why am I in here? I remember having a dream about being in here a bit, but it was quite vaguely. Quite frankly, it was very fucking weird.

Like I was playing one of her eroge games and then things tumbled into the unmentionable. Heh, what a damn nightmare, I suppose. I know I've had them before, but that had to be among the worst-

Wait, if that was only a dream, then why am I in here room asleep?

...

...

No.

NO NO. I look over to my side and OH. MY. GOD. There is Kirino. Slightly wrapped up in some sheets naked!

Oh god, oh god I'm panicking. I look down at myself and OH. FUCK. I'm naked too! I look at my groin and see a combination of white and red glistening from me and her.

THE FUCK. I fucked my sister? I looked around the bed and sure enough, a big puddle of blood at the edge of the bed confirmed it. The evidence of her violation beckoned to me from a distance, shining brightly against the sunlight.

I've got to get out of here. I feel sick. My stomach is churning something brutal. My vision is twisting and turning. I slam into the door, careless to think of waking my parents-

OH GOD. MY PARENTS. For the love of all gods please don't let them be home! I run towards the bathroom (thankfully on the same floor), and lock myself in. I barely make it to the sink before vomit spews out of my mouth.

The fowl look and odor stains my senses as I try to recall what happened.

We ate.

She proposed playing that game.

?.

DONOTWANT PROFIT.

What do I do? Can I keep my parents from finding out about this? Hell, keep from letting ANYONE hear about this? I breached the ultimate taboo. I did the nasty with my sister.

...

Kirino. What is she going to think? She's the one who's going to wake up soon and flip the fuck out seeing her innocence robbed. What will she do to me. I throw up once again into the sink. I look up into the mirror at this tormented and disgusting me who gave in to temptation.

I. Fucked. Up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** At this point, I've either got your full attention, you're barely alive, or you're eagerly jumping to the conclusion to see the H-scene (why don't you read instead?). Like I said, I hope this rendition is pleasant enough to sit down, read, and consider the possible outcomes that can be reached with this series. Something away from the Kouhai arc, obviously.

If you're already read the original 'Complexity,' you'll notice I've switched the perspective from third-person to first-person. I felt that this will provide you a better look into Kyousuke's mind all the while engaging in this tormented- er, blessed life? Better than mine, I can assure you. This entry took me more than a few months to sit down and consider, a few weeks to develop, and two days to write down. Overall, I'm just glad I finally got it done after promising Zkname that I would have had it done back in June.

More than likely a good amount of you will be wanting me to write a sequel. In this case, I'll have to either consult the original author on a compromise, or I'll have to completely re-do everything from scratch. Either case, I'll be more than willing to do so. I need some sort of excitement in my life. See you around, guys.


End file.
